1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel membranes and membrane materials constituted of novel polymeric alloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blending of polymeric materials represents a well established technique of improving certain properties of a polymeric system with a minimum sacrifice of its other desirable characteristics. Thus, several commercially available heterogeneous polyblends are being used because of improved toughness of such materials. Some homogeneous polyblends are used because of an increased processibility of such systems.
The number of known homogeneous polyblends (polymeric alloys) is, however, rather limited, as their preparation requires a close matching of the solubility parameters of the polymeric components.
Polymeric alloys based on sulfonated polystyrene and copolymers of acrylonitrile have been used as ion exchange membranes and polymeric alloys based on polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyisocyanates have been tested as membranes in desalination processes.